Bella's life as a Cullen
by Twilighter-Emma
Summary: This is how I see Bella's life after 200 years, Not based on Breaking Dawn. Usual couples.
1. Chapter One,

I don't own Twilight,

**I don't own Twilight,**

By the way Italics is in their thoughts and Bold Italics is Bella talking to them.

Chapter 1,

Bella's Point of view

Travelling, we were travelling, we were always travelling, well every 4 or 5 five years but still, when you've been doing this for almost two hundred years, it gets a little old.

"Bella?" my Greek God asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you" he told me with that beautiful crooked smile of his.

"I love you too, Edward, forever" I replied.

Once again on this long journey I flicked through my human album. This is a photo album that Alice made me before I was changed and gave it to me as a "Welcome to the Family gift". It had photos of me and Charlie, me and Renee, and me with the Cullens. I prefer to look at the photos just of my family because I didn't like looking at my plain, human self.

I went through quite a few changes when I was changed, I grew taller, my hair was longer, smoother and easier to manage, and my face even now scared me, I don't really know why but looking into a mirror and seeing someone beautiful is a really scary experience.

One massive change I went through, well three changes was my power(s), now this isn't normal but I have three powers, mind reading, Immune to blood, and I could talk to people through their minds. Carlisles theory about this is that I can read minds because I was in love with the person who changed me (and still am) so I get their power, and I'm immune to blood because I hated it with a passion in my human life, Carlisle believes that is my "normal" power, and I can talk to people through their minds because I knew exactly what was happening to me when I was changed.

In Rosalie's Red convertible that was bought recently, I could "hear" Emmett preparing for our Annual water fight.

"_I __will__ win this time my team __WILL WIN__ stupid Edward and Bella "hearing" my plans to get them and the stupid Pixie seeing my plan the moment I decide on it GRRR"_

At the exact time Edward and me started cracking up obviously he was "listening" as well.

"Edward, are we there yet?" I teased lightly

"Almost my love, we have an hour but with my driving about ten minutes" He told me, dazzling me.

"Stop it!!"

"What did I do love?"

"You know very well what you did" I accused

"Oh did I dazzle you?" "Here let me kiss is better" and he leaned over to give me a breathtaking kiss, not that it mattered because I didn't need to breathe.

And then Jasper had to interrupt us by screaming in his thoughts,

"_STOP IT if you don't stop soon I'll have to take Alice right here"_

"_**OK Jasper, please, I'll stop, just stop putting those pictures in my head!!"**_

"_OK Bella I'll stop- Hey! We're here!"_

Finally we were here, in Alaska, as far away from the Denali clan as possible, because I don't think Tanya was too happy when we got into a fight and I won. So we haven't really been on the best of terms.

The moment I was out of the car, I was running, because when Esme told us about this house she told us Her and Carlisle have the room on the top floor and that there were two other bedrooms inside and that in the backyard about ten minutes away there was a Mansion Sized Granny flat, that we all wanted so now the Race was on. I was leading but then quickly taken over by Edward the fastest so I decided to jump on Emmett so that there was no way he could beat Edward.

We won.

Well Edward won but we're a team. After moving all our stuff in, each couple went shopping to buy anything they might need. I followed Edward into his new Volvo and we sped towards the shops.

Once we found a car spot and were walking in, I could "hear" the annoying thoughts of vile teenage boys and girls. I could hear Edward start to growl beside me. I looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked too low for any human to be able to hear.

"All the disgusting thoughts of the boys around us thinking about you-and them" He said throwing them a death stare.

"Oh Edward this should make you happy"

He looked at me utterly bewildered "What? Happy why happy?"

I smiled " Because you should be think about how you're better then them you actually have me and know I would never look at them twice, you should be happy because I'm yours forever"

He leaned closer to me "Well, when you put it that way--" he paused giving another of his breath taking kisses "I'm the luckiest "man alive". He said sarcastically

"Don't forget the dead ones" I laughed.

And so we continued shopping buying some clothes, a new bed (We broke the old one),

A new laptop, camera, and a few other bits and bobs, then we made our way to the hardware shop so we could buy some wood because me and Edward like building stuff when I heard a girl ask my Edward out! So I calmly walked over and said "Edward sweetie Alice just rang and told me that she wants us to get copies of our _Wedding_ photos for her".

Then Edwards smooth velvet voice said "sure, anything for you love"

When we looked back, the rejected girl was gone. HA!

Even when we had bought our stuff and were making our way to the car we were still laughing.

On our way home we stopped to get petrol, and then we started the short drive home. Before we could even get in the driveway I could hear Emmett's thoughts.

"_Tonight 12pm SHARP back yard, prepare to loose in the Annual Cullen Water Fight"_

"_**Ok, but who ever looses will go by the name "The weak one"" **_

"DEAL"

* * *

Ok i don't know how that went so yeah, reveiws?


	2. Chapter Two,

**I don't own Twilight,**

By the way Italics is in their thoughts and Bold Italics is Bella talking to them.

Chapter 2,

Bella's Point of view

Ok so it was set, Midnight tonight we would have the Annual Cullen Water Fight, that gives me and Edward 3 hours to buy over 1 million water balloons. Ok we just arrived at the shopping centre _again_ and we split up to buy as many water balloons as we could.

I hate walking around by myself, all I can hear is immature boy's thoughts,

"_Ohh I wish I had some of that booty"_

"_Dame, I would so tap that!"_

"_Hi Bella!"_

"Gah" I gasped all of a sudden finding Edward right next to me.

"Sorry my love" He said carefully, trying to hold in his laughter

"Don't worry" I said sweetly "I'll get you back"

"We'll see" He grinned

My retort was cut off by a guy around 19-ish standing in front of me,

"Hey babe, is this creep hassling you?" " Because if he is I'll finish him off then take you out?"

"_She's going to say yes! Hah,score!"_

"No thankyou, my husband and I were just discussing what bed to buy" ha! See what he'll make of that.

"_Husband, Oh My God I can't believe she's married, and to __that__ yukky and bed? Dame maybe me and her can use it sometime"_

"Wow husband when were you married?" he said still with a shocked look on his face.

"One year ago" More like Two hundred years ago.

"_Dammit"_

"Well I better be going, bye"

"Ok whatever bye"

I turned around to find Edward fuming, "Edward!, what's wrong?"

" That stupid boys thought and the girls thoughts about you!!"

"Girls? Huh?" now I was confused.

"Not happy that you were with me and they saw your ring, apparently it was Dazzling in the Light, Interesting choice of words don't you think?"

"Dazzling HA!"

Wow today has been very weird. And I've been feeling a bit thirsty today.

"Edward?"

"Yes, My love?"

"Before we kick Emmett's but, can we go hunting?"

"Sure, we'll leave the moment we get home"

"Ok" I smiled

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied still smiling from before

"I love you" He grinned crookedly from ear to ear. If I had still been human my face would be tomato red.

"I love you too, Edward, and you better never forget it"

After we arrived home we went hunting like he promised, he got a few Mountain Lions, His favourite, and I got two Polar Bears, my favourite.

Hunting lasted for a little over an hour so when we got home we had 1 and a half hours till the Annual Cullen Water Fight.

Edward, Alice and me started setting up our base it was about a ten minute human walk away from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's base. The bases were made up of Wood, Tree's, Metal and they were about 1 meter high, so we could see over the top.

11:59 1 minute "BEA IN PLACES" I yelled, "Bea" is our codename for us, BBella, EEdward, AAlice. Around me I could see Edward and Alice getting into their places, just as we'd planned.

Then we heard Emmett, "5!, 4!, 3!, 2!,1!" "START THROWING"

So now all we had to worry about was hitting them and not getting hit.

Our balloon water was filled with Red dye so that we could tell if they'd been hit or not, and there's was filled with Green dye.

So it began, I could here Emmett planning to come up on our right side and surprise us, ha!, Edward was already waiting for him up in a tree, but at the last second Emmett saw Edward so he ran into the tree he was in to make him fall out and get him while he was on the ground, but Edward was too fast for that and was up and running before Emmett knew what was happening.

And while this was happening Rosalie was going after Alice because Jasper didn't want to hit her, it was quite funny to watch because every time Rosalie would plan a way to get Alice, Alice would know, and every time Rosalie threw a balloon at her, she knew exactly where it would hit her so, if it was going to hit her right arm she'd just through it in the air and wave at Rosalie.

Well as Jasper had no intensions of going after Alice and he knew that Emmett and Edward were fighting he had to choose me.

"_Scared Bella?"_

"_**You wish".**_

"_**And what a stupid question you of all people would know how I'm feeling-BYE"**_

And I ran faster and harder going past Alice and Rosalie hiding behind tree's and past Edward and Emmett doing a kind of dance, well Emmett was the one dancing, Edward was throwing the Balloons at Emmett's feet and Emmett had to "dance" to avoid getting hit.

I just kept running in circles, with Jasper close on my tail when suddenly I turned and thew the water balloon at him.

"JASPER IS FIRST OUT" I yelled so everyone knew.

Their responses where funny

"_Well done, Love"-Edward_

"_I knew Bella would get him, Dammit"-Rosalie_

"_YAY! Go Bella it's ya Birthday we're gonna party like it's ya birthday"-Alice of course._

"_DAMMITT DAMMIITT I'LL KILL THAT EMOTIONAL EMO"-Emmett roared through his head._

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Emmett.

"_**Alice, Edward, What do you want me to do?"**_

"_Great idea Edward!"_

"_uh-huh, anyways, I think we should slowly lead them both into the middle, get Rosalie first, then we'll all get Emmett centred and we all get him at the same time"_

"_**Man I love you, Alice will it work?"**_

"_I love you too, Bella"_

"_Ew!, guys please yukky, ANYWAYS, yes it will work, Bella you hide behind the Big Oak Tree and stay very still and quiet and me and Edward will lead them in, oh and load up on balloons"_

"_**Ok, over and out!"**_

I stealthily ran over to our base and loaded up on Balloons, then ran to the Oak Tree that Alice told me to hide behind. Now Carlisle and Esme told us that they don't approve of this fight but I could see them watching us through the windows. I could tell they wanted to join in hehe.

OK, so in the middle was Edward and Emmett continuing with their Dance, and a few yard behind them, was Alice and Rosalie standing a few feet apart dodging each others lightening fast throws. Emmett and Rosalie were back to back now thinking that their plan would work what ever it is. But then they realised that they were cornered, they looked left and saw no escape they looked right and saw no escape and looked behind them they saw me, we all took our aim at Rosalie and we all got her, one on the leg, one on the arm, one on the chest.

So it was just Emmett, and deep down inside he knew he had no chance with our powers, but he wouldn't admit it he had to much Pride for that. So instead he tried to run but Alice stuck out her arm and hit him around the waist so he kind of bent over in an odd way then fell to the floor, then we pegged the balloons at him. I threw around 27, Alice threw 25, Edward was going so fast we couldn't count how many times he did.

"DAMMITT, YOU GUYS CHEATED I KNOW YOU DID."

"Sure we did" Edward said lazily fixing his clothes.

Alice just laughed then ran over to join her husband.

"Oh that's ok Weak One we all know you tried" I said innocently.

"Grrrr" he stalked off to go have a whinge to Rosalie.

"You did pretty good Edward"

"You did pretty good yourself" He replied with a laugh.

I started to ask him about school but he cut me off with a kiss, so passionate I thought I would collapse if possible.

After about ten minutes I was able to pull apart and ask my questions.

"Edward, what's the name of the school we're going to, how old will we be, and when do we start?" I asked quickly

"Well we're going to Rossum High, we'll be 17 and Carlisle and Esme will sign us in tomorrow, so we start tomorrow"

"Oh ok, good thing the shops around here open early, we'll have to buy our school stuff."

"BELLA, DID YOU JUST MAKE PLANS TO GO SHOPPING??"

Dammit "Yes Alice"

"YAY"

I don't like shopping with Alice, she spends to much, I really, really hate SHOPPING.

* * *

Ok, How was that ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter Three,

**I don't own Twilight,**

By the way Italics is in their thoughts and Bold Italics is Bella talking to them.

Chapter 3,

Bella's Point of view

Shopping, I was shopping again and Alice had to take something as simple as school shopping way over board. So far She had bought me a ruler, pencils, pens, textas, glue, sticky tape, calculator, Pencil sharpener, eraser, pencil case, new bag that was just an oversize handbag, and a new Ipod. Why I need an Ipod for school I'll never know but Alice says I will need one and you can never bet against Alice.

After stationary shopping I went to get clothes for me and Edward, Alice has trained me enough to trust me to go shopping with coming back with "trash". So I picked out for me, a long sleeved purple, plain shirt and Straight leg blue jeans. And for Edward I got him Black skinny Jeans and a grey turtle-neck sweater.

"_Ah Good choice my Bella, you have chosen well" Alice said sounding so full of wisdom._

"_**Dam right". **_

After me and Edward got home and dressed into our outfits, we started to drive to school, me and Edward in his Volvo, Alice and Jasper in his new Holden, Emmett and Rosalie in her BMW, And Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes. We pulled into the car park and parked next to each other, then took a deep unneeded breath and stepped into the office and got in line.

There were about 6 people in front so it took about 15 until it was our turn, while we waited everyone was spread out around the room reading stuff,

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" everyone went to the front desk, obviously the receptionist didn't know we were all married and all responded to those names.

"Yes" Carlisle and Esme said.

"Well umm yes"-probably flustered from all these beautiful people-

"We're here to sign in our kids"

"Ok umm yes, just sign here then we'll get their information off them" she said breathlessly staring at Carlisle.

"Ok" Carlisle signed the paper then gave us a stern look then walked out hand in hand with Esme.

"So, are all of you brothers and sisters?" she asked us looking us all over.

"No" I said "Me, Rosalie and Alice are sisters" I pointed at them.

"And Me, Emmett and Jasper are brothers" said Edward pointing at them.

"We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme" He added

"_Ooh I wonder if the guy with Bronze hair has a girlfriend"_

"Ok now what's your name?" She asked me "miss?"

"Miss? No Mrs Isabella Cullen" I said with a laugh

"You're married?" She asked shocked "With who?" She asked a little too interested.

"With Edward" I said putting my arm around Edward's waist

"But you're adopted brother and sister, is that legal?"

"_Dam that stupid, stuck up future husband stealing witch!"_

"Yes it's legal, Edward and Me are married, Emmett and Rosalie are married, and Alice and Jasper are married" I said pointing out each couple in turn.

"_Oh dam them all" _"Ohk well if you'll each just fill out this slip I'll get you all your timetables"

"That was strange" Emmett said trying not to laugh.

"Very you should have heard what she was thinking about me just because I'm married to Edward" I said shortly

"Yes, that made me want to smash her head into the desk" said Edward pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Holy crap look at the size of that guy, and look at that hot blonde chick" some desperate boy said._

I like it when guys say that about Rosalie because she was always the most beautiful one but according to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward of course apparently I'm more beautiful and I don't think Rosalie has really been to happy about that.

"Here are you timetables" The annoying receptionist called, Jasper went over and grabbed the timetables and handed them to us. Edward and I had every class together even gym which was a shock because all of the other schools we've been to, gym was split into sexes but here it was mixed. By the looks of things everyone else was in the same classes, but Edward and I were the only ones that really tried so we were in the higher classes.

"Bella, what do we have first?" Edward said in a low, smooth voice.

"Umm, Maths, Yay, not." I answered.

"What teacher do we have?"

"Um, Mr Fletcher"

"Ok"

We slowly made our way over to the Maths block, when suddenly this stupid girl came up to us,

"Hi, I'm Jackie, I noticed that you are like new and I was like wondering if maybe I could like show you around?" I didn't miss that she was only talking to Edward.

"No thanks, I think my wife and I will be able to find our way around" always the gentlemen with a little bit of smartass in there.

"_Wife oh my god the rumours where true!"_

"Wife, really, aren't you, like a little young?" she asked with the dumbest look on her face.

"I don't think you can ever be too young to marry the girl of your "dreams". I don't think she heard the quotation marks around dreams.

"Oh ok well I better be off before I'm late, bye" she said walking off.

"_Dam, dam, dam, we would've been so good together."_

Sure.

It seems we can never go anywhere without getting asked out these days.

As we walked into our Maths classroom we had to go to the teacher so he could add our names the roster, the teachers thoughts made me sick,

"_Hey sexy, what I wouldn't give to have a little alone time with you"_

It made me sick, and I could tell it was the same for Edward as well because the death glare he was sending the teacher was quite scary even for me.

"_**Edward it's ok, just ignore him, if he tries anything then you can get angry"**_

"_I know but it's just so disturbing seeing images of you like that in his head, grrrr"_

"_**I know, just try to block it out"**_

"_Ok"_

Before we could walk and take our seats Mr Fletcher stoped us "Can you and your brother just stay here for a second?"

Before I could tell him that Edward wasn't my brother he started talking to the class,

"OK class we have two new students at our school, Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen" "Could you each tell us your hobbies and the best time of your life?"

"Ok" said Edward and he turned to the class "Hi my name is Edward Cullen, my hobbies include Hiking, playing the Piano, and reading and the best time of my life was marrying my wife, Bella."

"_Wife?"_

"_Bella, is that her?"_

"_So Jackie was right"_

"Is Isabella your wife, Edward?" the teacher asked

"Yes" he replied simply

"_Damit!" _"Oh ok, Bella, your turn"

"Ohk, um hi my name is Bella Cullen, my hobbies include watching Edward play piano, Hiking, Reading and listening to music and the best time of my life was Marrying Edward."

After that, Edward and I sat down at the back of the room. As everyone else was talking we assumed that we were able to talk so Edward and I started talking but suddenly Mr Fletcher called me to the front.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Edward were talking and I don't allow that in my classroom"

"But sir, everyone else is talking; we just assumed that it was ok"

"Well next time you better ask before you do anything like that again"

"You make it sound like I did something bad it's not like I was rapeing him or anything!"

I said a little louder then needed.

"DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL"

"Ok"

And I stalked off, very angry about what just happened, to a slightly amused but sympathetic Edward.

"Can you believe that!!" I said in a whisper

"I know love but he was more angry that you were talking to me then anything else" He said.

"Grrrr"

The other 4 classes we had that day were pretty uneventful, we had Trig, Biology, History and English. After English, I said goodbye to Edward.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No I'm fine I'll "walk" home"

"Ok, I love you" he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you too bye" I stood on my tippee toes to kiss him then made my way to the Maths block.

I knocked on the door "Sir?"

"_Yes!!" _"Yes?" he said in a soft voice that scared me.

"Umm, I'm here for my afternoon detention"

"Oh yes, come in" he moved out of the way a little bit so I could get passed but I'd have to squeeze passed him.

"Sir, I can't fit through there" I motioned at the small space he gave me.

"_Dammit" "_Oh ok I'm terribly sorry"

Sure you are.

"Ok Bella, I just need you to write a thousand times "I will not talk during class time", then you may go"_ Yes! she'll be here for hours, yummy"_

Great I get stuck alone in a detention with a paedophile, just my luck, I decided to go along with it, so I made myself look shocked because, for a human Seven Thousand words seems like a lot but for a vampire it's nothing, if I wanted to I could have this finished in Three minutes but I think I should make it go for Five minutes.

"_Ha! She looks shocked she's probably scared of Seven Thousand words"_

You wish.

"_I'll go through some papers for about Ten minutes then I'll "fall asleep" and watch her."_

Busted.

He went over to his desk and started going through papers and I started writing, and in five minutes I put up my hand,

"Yes Bella?"

"Sir, I've finished writing my notes so I'm going to go now"

"But it's been a little over five minutes, you can't be done now" he said shocked and angry.

He stalked over to my desk and looked at my pages, then began counting the lines.

"_Dammit, Dammit times A THOUSAND!!"_

"Fine Bella, you may go." He said still angry.

Yes. "Ok bye sir"

"Bye".

The whole time I ran home I couldn't stop laughing, I ran past the main house calling out my "Hello's" to the family, and then I ran to Edward's and my house.

I called out his name

"Bella! how was detention?"

"Crap, he made me write "I will not talk during class time" One thousand times, so when he wasn't looking I wrote it really fast so it took Five minutes and then he got angry because he wanted to spend hours looking at me"

"It's funny how I get the most gorgeous girl in the world, who I get to spend hours looking at, I feel very lucky." He said whilst looking at me with love basically leaking out of his eyes.

"Don't worry I feel lucky too" I told him giving him a sly wink.

Then all of a sudden, Edward picked me up bridal style and ran me up to our room then threw me on the bed, then yawned, and said bedtime then jumped on me.

5 Hours later.

I have never been so puffed in my life.

"Edward what classes do we have tomorrow?"

"Same as today, why?"

"Dam, I have to face Mr Fletcher"

"You'll survive" he whispered into my ear.

"Only because you'll be there" I said, still puffed

"I love you Bella, I love you so much it hurts" He said

"I love you too Edward, but please try to make loving me so painful, I don't like causing you pain."

"I'll survive"

"Ok we better get our stuff ready for school so we don't have to worry about it later" I said lazily

"No need Bella, tomorrow will be sunny!" said Alice

Wait Alice?

"Alice? What the hell can't you knock?!"

"I just wanted to pre warn you that it would be sunny, so you, me and Rosalie will be going shopping tomorrow, bye" she said very quickly then ran.

Grrrr shopping again! with Alice, when will she get the idea, I really, really hate SHOPPING.

* * *

How was that ? Reviews ?


	4. Chapter Four,

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in almost three months, but I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. This brings me to "Mishacon". She is an awesome writer who helped me decide if I should continue this story or not and I suggest that you read her stories, they're freaking awesome. The link to her profile thingy is /u/1629940/. Ok, to the story.**

**I don't own Twilight**

By the way Italics is in their thoughts and Bold Italics is Bella talking to them.

Chapter 4,

Bella's Point of view

I still can't believe that Alice got me shopping again! So here I am sitting in the backseat listening to Alice and Rosalie talking about the newest fashions. They knew better then to include me in so now I can look forward to an hour or so drive listening to my iPod. The first song I decided to listen to was one of the many songs that Edward has written for me over the years. After that I clicked shuffle and closed my eyes and thought about Edward.

"Bella, we're here." Screeched Alice into my ears, yanking out my headphones.

"Ok, ok jeez"

We slowly started walking to the entrance- well Rosalie and I walked, Alice bounced, danced her way, causing lots of guys to turn around and perve on the hypo beauty.

When Rosalie and I walked through the doors, we were basically attacked by an eager Alice.

"Come one, come on, we have so much shopping and so little time." She said, throwing frantic glances around trying to decide which way she wanted to go first. While Rose and I just watched her with amused expressions. We started walking around going into a few shops, coming out with lots of bags when I heard someone thinking about something I didn't want to hear about. They were thinking about the new Victoria's Secret megastore that recently opened up a few stores down. I had to escape I could not go in there not with Alice and Rosalie with their revealing taste in "clothes".

"Alice, I'm going to look for a bookstore because I need to buy Edward and myself a few new books, what ever shop you go to next just forget about me and have a fun time with Rose, ok ?" I said, trying my best to sound convincing.

"Ok have fun buying books while Rosa and I do some serious shopping" she said while pulling Rosalie's arm towards the next shops.

I waved then quickly made my way in the opposite direction so Alice couldn't drag me back.

Once I finally found the bookstore, I went around choosing a few books for Edward, then some for myself then I decided to get some books for the family as a joke. I slowly made my way trying to find suitable books then I came across a whole section called "Books for Dummies" I chuckled to myself then searched for ones that would suit my family. For Alice, I chose "Fashion for Dummies", For Rosalie I got "Car Mechanics for Dummies", For Emmett I decided on "Body Building for Dummies", Jasper was a hard one to choose for but I settled on "Understanding Emotions for Dummies", I wasn't too sure with Carlisle, he might've already read these, knowing him but I didn't want to leave him out so I chose "Medical Information for Dummies", and lastly I got Esme "Interior Decorating for Dummies". I was pretty happy with my choices so I took them up to be paid for.

I walked out finding a very unhappy looking Alice.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she asked with her lips twitching, she was fighting a smile.  
"Did what on purpose?" I asked pretending to be confused. But I knew it was a false hope, Alice knew everything.

"Grr doesn't matter, I like the book by the way" She said finally letting her guard down and smiling.

Stupid Alice.

There's no use buying her presents, she's knows what it is anyways. It's quite annoying actually.

After that exciting event I tagged along behind Alice and Rosalie listening to my iPod, and trying to contain my laughter at how many times Alice and Rosalie were asked out (6 times each) when finally Alice called it a day claiming that even though we had been here for 8 hours, she had a vision that, if we were any longer Jasper, Edward and Emmett were going to send out a search party, of them.

The car ride back would be as boring as the one here, even if Rosalie hadn't shotguned front seat. Because I was staring at the clock on my iPod, counting the seconds that I've been away from Edward today, the trip seemed to take even longer.

"Alice, I've decided that, because you've taken me on a disgustingly long shopping spree that I won't go shopping with you for a year." I said trying to stop my lips from twitching.

"WHAT?!, THAT'S SO UNFAIR HOW WILL YOU GET NEW CLOTHES?" Alice screamed, making the car shake.

"I will go shopping with Edward and choose clothes that I, myself like." I replied unable to control my lips.

"But..Wha…GRRRR"

I sighed and sat laid back down feeling a lot happier then I was a few minutes ago.

HOME! Alice pulled into the mansion sized garage, and as she pulled the keys out, my door was opened, and my "knight in shiny Volvo" was there, grinning his beautiful crooked grin, that I fall in love with every time I see it.

"Hello love, how was shopping?, did you have fun?" he asked staring deep into my eyes, trying to pick the answer out of my head.

"Hello darling, shopping was as boring as is expected but I bought you and me some books, and I bought some funny books for the family AND I don't have to go shopping with Alice for an entire year!" By the time I was finished talking, I was jumping up and down in excitement, at the prospect of a shopping free year.

In my excitement I jumped onto Edward with my legs wrapped around his waist and started kissing him, bringing as close as I could." I missed you so much today" I murmured hiding my head into the crook of his neck which started to vibrate.

"I missed you too love, I was extremely bored, I don't know what I did for the hundred years before I met you." He said softly.

"And I don't know what I did for the entire 17 years before I met you" I said with a laugh.

He chuckled and grabbed me hand and led me to our room. Once inside he dropped my hand, leaving it feel very empty, and went into our wardrobe, grabbing our pajamas so that we could get changed.

After we were both changed, we hopped in bed and laid in comfortable silence, for a while then we talked and the occasional kiss. And when I was human he called this an eternity of hell, nothing could be hell if it involved Edward, and knowing that he would be here for every day of forever made this as far from hell as possible. At times like this, I find it hard to understand how much I love Edward and how much he loves me even though I love him much, much more. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do I get to hear this joke?" he asked trying to hide how much he really wanted to know.

"I was thinking about how much I love you and how much you love me and that I love you much, much more." I said very quickly because now that I think about it, it was kind of corny.

"_Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his golden eyes piercing._

"_Yes I really think that." I said before silencing him with a kiss._

* * *

What do you think ?

Review ?


End file.
